


big wave

by whisperedkisses



Series: mikado nights [2]
Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedkisses/pseuds/whisperedkisses
Summary: jody by tatsuro yamashita plays on the radio. the night is young, and yūichi jin is taking you to the mikado overlook.
Relationships: Jin Yuuichi/Reader, Jin Yūichi/Reader
Series: mikado nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916584
Kudos: 13





	big wave

**Author's Note:**

> i have this headcanon that jin only listens to music from before like 1995 just because he thinks its funny to pretend he doesn't know any modern music
> 
> like torimaru will say 'oh i used to have an emo phase i loved fall out boy' and jin will be like 'oh he fell out of something? hope he's okay'

“Where are you taking me, Jin?” You murmur, poking his cheek from across the console. 

“You’ll see,” He murmured, giving you a cryptic smile. You snort and look out the window at the lights of the Mikado outskirts, and they start to blend together into an impressionist dreamscape as the car picks up speed. 

“You know this is basically kidnapping, right?” 

He laughs. “Frankly, I’m offended that you think I’d do something like that.” 

“I literally would not put that past you, Jin.” 

“You wound me, [F/N].” He placed a hand over his heart limply and gave you a simpering grin. 

“ _Pfft_ . I honestly didn’t even think you knew how to drive.” 

“I’m a talented elite. I can do a great many things,” His left hand gripped the steering wheel and his right sharply poked your leg, making you yelp. “Like getting to touch you without being beaten up.” His hand didn’t move away from you, instead resting lightly on your thigh, so gentle you might not have even noticed it. You let him do it. 

You laughed brightly at the stupid smile on his face. “If I ever get the jump on you, you are so dead.” The car started to slow as you turned onto an unlit, gravelly road, and the quiet static of the radio faded away. Jin turned off the music, and the two of you sat in comfortable silence until you pulled into a small clearing. The bay waters glimmered below. He turned off the engine. 

“We’re here,” He said, leaning his seat back a little bit and crossing his arms behind his head. You undid your seatbelts. 

“What is this, a makeout point?” 

“Well, yeah.” Your head whipped around. 

“Wait, what?” 

“Y’heard me.” He wasn’t smiling anymore. 

“Is this a joke, Jin? Why are we really here?” 

“I brought you here to ask you to kiss me.” 

“Did your Side Effect tell you to do this?” 

“Would it change your response if it did?” 

“I. . .I don’t know.” 

“Well, it didn’t. I’m asking because I want to kiss you and I thought you would want me to.” He was saying all this so matter-of-fact, like it was just common sense to ask your teammate to kiss you out of the blue. 

“You know I hate lies, Yūichi.” Your use of his first name was so rare that it felt like uttering a cursed word in a sacred place, and he was visibly surprised at the invocation. 

“Yeah, I know.” You were leaning closer to each other across the console as if you were tied together on a string. You hesitated. 

You’re whispering now, words ceasing to exist outside of the small distance between your faces. “What happens when you get tired of me?” 

“Not gonna happen.” 

“Does your Side Effect tell you that?” 

“Doesn’t have to.” His bangs brushed against the sides of your face. 

“You’re such a dick sometimes.” 

“You have no idea,” He murmured, and you caught his eye before he ducked down to kiss you, slow and wanting and unbearably soft. The sun had long since been chased over the horizon, and the haze of moonlight made Jin look sort of angelic, though you knew he couldn’t be accurately described as anything close to that. You felt him reach behind you and the music started up again, an old love song you recognized but couldn't name, and when he brought his hands back to you he sighed into your mouth. He broke away for a moment and you caught yourself chasing after his lips, realizing a moment too late the smug expression it brought out on his stupidly handsome face. "Aw, aren't you precious." 

"Shut up." 

"I will if you come over here," He sat back and patted his thigh with a wide grin. 

You huffed, but secretly you were glad for the invitation. "I will, but on one condition." 

"Oh? Something more important than my silence?" You rolled your eyes and shrugged off your bomber jacket. He raised an eyebrow at you as you crawled over the console and slipped into his lap, knees tucked on either side of his hips. His hands came up to rest on your thighs beneath the thin fabric of your skirt, callused and warm. You bit your lip at the warmth in his touch and cupped his cheeks in your hands, tilting his face up to yours, so close that your nose brushed his when you spoke. 

"Kiss me like that again and we’re even,” You whispered, pressing forward against him and moulding your lips over his. He pulled you flush against his chest, fingers sinking into the softness of your thighs with a groan from his lips. You felt a certain hardness growing in the space beneath your hips and sighed into the kiss, grinding yourself down against him to try and get a reaction. 

“Hey, hey, that’s a little more than a kiss, princess,” Yūichi panted, betraying his own words by moving up against you in tandem with your hips. A particularly hard buck into you had you swooning in his arms, head tilted back for him to suck at your neck like his life depended on it. 

“Are you saying I should stop?” You teased, words scattered between breathless moans. The friction of his groin against the flimsy fabric of your panties was dizzying. Jin grabbed at the nape of your neck and yanked you down into a bruising kiss, his other hand clamping down on your hip as he ground against you. The inescapable sensation made your legs feel weak, thighs twitching against his with a broken moan. 

“Don’t stop,” He said lowly, the tiniest hint of desperation seeping into his voice. “Please.” 

You draped your arms over his shoulders, the hem of your long-sleeved shirt riding up just enough to expose your stomach, and Jin’s hands immediately started exploring beneath. His fingers ghosted over the cups of your bra, a smug grin tugging at his lips. Before he even had the chance to gloat you bore down hard on the bulge in his pants, eliciting a low growl against your mouth. 

“You wanna play that game, huh?” You say nothing and give him a simpering smile. He shifts you back a little bit and unzips his jeans, and the sight of his swollen cock bobbing against his abdomen sends a fresh wave of heat right to your head. You lift your skirt and push your panties to the side with a moan, making sure to look Yūichi in the eye. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” 

“Yūichi, I want you,” You breathe, circling a finger over your clit just for him to see. He growls and pulls you forward by the hips, and his cock pressed against your naked sex feels so good you nearly whimper in desire. You lift yourself up a bit and let him position himself at your entrance, capturing your lips in a sloppy kiss. His eyes are half-lidded when he pulls away, his signature smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, and all you want is to kiss him again and again. 

“Ride me.” Immediately you oblige, capturing his lips and letting yourself sink down on his cock till you were completely full. He’s long, slightly thick, and there’s a heat that’s so addictive you can’t help the roll of your hips over his length at the feeling. 

“Yūichi,” You whine, bracing yourself on his chest before you start to move, allowing his hands to guide you by the waist as he works you open. You try to stifle your moans by kissing him again, but it’s futile, because then he’s pulling you away with a hand in your hair and painting your throat with bruises. You breathe his name again and still the movement of your hips, leaning back to look him in the eye. 

“Hey, is something wrong?” 

“I wanna be your only girl,” You blurt, and the blush on your cheeks this time is from embarrassment, not exertion. It’s a struggle to form words when his cock is still buried within you. “I wanna be the only one who gets to take you home. Please,” You punctuate your entreaties with another kiss. “Let me be yours.” 

Yūichi is smiling like an idiot as he listens to you speak. He grabs your shoulders and pulls you down, pressing kiss after kiss to your lips with no respite. “[F/N], you’ve always been the only one.” 

You smile back at him before your lips part around a soft moan, because he’s moving against you again, lifting your hips and fucking up into you as he pulls you into a languid kiss. He’s slow but deliberate, and on any other day you might beg him to just speed up, but right now the feeling of being filled is so mind numbing that you can’t even form a single sentence, let alone a protest. 

“You’re so good,” He chokes out a groan against your lips. You can feel the desperation in his movements as he starts to speed up, practically slamming you down onto his cock with one hand while the other plays with your clit. 

“Yū,” You whimper, kissing him weakly as your body is wracked with tingling shivers. A warm, all-consuming orgasm slowly washes over you, and you tighten around him. “Come in me.” 

Your words are what triggers his release, and you can hardly keep hold of consciousness as he comes hard inside you, working you through your own orgasm as long as he can before the overstimulation starts to hurt. When he pulls out of you a whine falls from your blushed lips, and when he rests his softening cock against you, your hips jerk against him without warning. Yūichi shivers beneath you at the feeling. Both of you are worn out and over-sensitive, and yet he’s still slowly grinding up against you, letting his member drag over your clit enough to make your elbows buckle and your head rest on his chest with a whimper. “ _Fuck_ , you’re beautiful.” He whispers in a reverent tone, and you smile weakly into his chest. 

“You’re warm. . .” You murmur, burying your face in his shirt. You look the best like this, he thinks, tucked against him and on the faint outer edges of bliss, and he finds himself wondering just how nice you’d look completely fucked out beneath him. He’s snapped out of his reverie by your voice, though, before he even gets a chance to consider it. “Yūichi.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I meant what I said,” You curl your hand in the fabric of his shirt in a silent plea. “I. . .I wanna be your girl.” Your voice is soft, almost frightened, the words clutching at his heart, and he pulls your head back to press kiss after wanting kiss to your swollen lips until neither of you can breathe. 

“You be my gal, and I’ll be your guy,” He smiles, and you can’t help the grin spreading across your face at how genuine and cute he looks. “I want you, even if you don’t believe me. I’ll prove it over and over for the rest of my life just to see you smile at me like that again.” 

“Yūichi. . .” You murmur, threading your fingers through his and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “How fast can we get back to your place?” 

Yūichi Jin turns up the radio again before pulling you back down and kissing you ‘til your lips bruise. 


End file.
